


covid positive

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	covid positive

I, reed o'donoghue, learned yesterday that I have tested positive for the coronavirus, covid-19. I started having symptoms on the 3rd of december, got tested on the 5th, and yesterday, on the 7th, got the results from my test.

My symptoms included: 

-body chills and aches. 

-head fog, where if I were to roll my eyes, or try to extend my vision by moving my eyes to the sides of their sockets, looking left, right, up, or down, there would be a sharp throbbing pain. -Neck pain, on the sides of my neck if I tried to move my head. 

-Nasal and sinus congestion. 

-Cough. 

-Sleeplessness. 

Most symptoms can be remedied, the degree of which they will recede varies case by case I presume.

My cough is still apartant, and there is some unexpected tightness in my lungs when I breathe, it is nothing to be alarmed about, it comes with the cough.

  
  
  


I am, and forever shall be, your author, in life, and in death, if the time shall come.

Reed Phillip O’Donoghue.

DaTunaSamich

Tuna.


End file.
